Each of the projects within this program acquire data which can be better understood through the use of complex computer and/or image analysis. The core also will be responsible for the acquisition of MRI data collected as part of Project 0010. The combined efforts of the personnel in the projects and within the core will provide a critical mass to help insure that all data are collected efficiently and accurately, analyzed appropriately and displayed or communicated most effectively. A biostatistician will monitor and supervise the statistical aspects of each project. The functions of the Core unit can be divided logically into three separate and distinct phases; acquisition, analysis and visualization. This core will interact with investigators to assist in all three phases of data treatment. The core will function to augment existing capabilities within the investigators' laboratories as well as to provide resources that would otherwise be unavailable to individual projects. The specific objectives of the Computer Core are to provide support and expertise for the following functions: 1) the analysis of time series data such as EMG, kinematic and force records, essential to both the cat and the human locomotion projects (Projects II and III); 2) the 3-dimensional reconstruction of motor units in selected cat muscles (Project I); and 3) the 3-dimensional reconstruction and calculation of volumes in normal and atrophied muscles (Project III). The research activities of this core will be devoted to the development of software to improve data acquisition, analyses and visualization. To facilitate this function and to aid in the communication among the projects the entire core as well as each individual project will be connected through a campus wide fiber optic network.